heroiconesfandomcom-20200214-history
B-9876542
B-9876542 B-9876542 (born Jan. 23rd, 1993) was a member of the Autonomous Apis Hive in northern China, currently living in Exile in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern in northern Germany. She works for HeroicOnes Inc. as an erotic Model, doing daily live exhibits, showcasing her natural honey production in an erotic manner. Early life B-9876542 was born on January 23rd, making her a worker-bee type class. She began working in the nectar field of the 3rd district like all of her sisters born in the first Quarter. Since Bees pass their larvae and Nymph states inside their incubation chambers, they hatch fully developed, starting to work the very day they are born. B-9876542 did not display anomalous behavior patterns until early 2016. First incident B-9876542 became subject of a civil hearing after it was discovered that she had downloaded fetish pornography from a public computer and saved it on a portable device. Incidents such as these are met with harsh penalties by the Apis Royal court as Worker-class Bees are forbidden to view pornographic material of any kind since a law passed in 1740. B-9876542 was put on hold from work to pass her through a psychological screening. She was released 4 days later and resumed work. Second incident and disappearance On March 2nd 2017, B-9876542 was once more brought in front of Royal court, this time for trying to engage in erotic activities with one of her hive mates. Worker-class bees lack the physical attributes to experience sexual pleasure. As such, the attempts to seek sexual endeavors are considered a crime in the Apis Hive. She had previously been subject of minor complaints, mostly relating to purposeful over-stuffing that lead to a Cervix Mendica. B-9876542 was subsequently demoted and was to be placed under psychiatric watch. She remained in custody for 3 weeks and 6 days, during which time it was discovered that B-9876542 suffers from a rare case of Production-Related Masochism Disorder (PRSM). PRSM is a psychological disorder found in Bees and certain other asexual worker-class insectoids in Hive-forming species that associates the tasks of food production with a sense of erotic pleasure. In B-9876542's case, this manifests in sexual pleasure derived from pressure caused by honey production. The bodies of worker-class Bees possess physical morphologies that differentiate them from other classes, such as large, empty sacks in their mammary tissues and Abdomen, which are used to convert nectar into honey. It is not uncommon for such workers to carry large amounts of Nectar and subsequent honey with them. In order to prevent damage, most of this tissue has a tight net of nerves surrounding it. Bees suffering from PRSM will derive mild or sometimes intense pleasure from the feeling of being over-stuffed. B-9876542 had used artificial means such as air or fluids to quickly elevate her abdomen and breasts to such a state. After being denied to indulge into her sexual activities while under observation, B-9876542 escaped the Psychiatry and fled the Hive in February of 2017. From China to Germany It is currently unknown how B-9876542 has managed to make her way to Germany. It is believed that she traversed the country by selling her Honey to various citizens in order to buy transportation. These actions were only discovered in retrospect and B-9876542 would face a lifetime in jail, should she return into jurisdiction territory of China. Traveling alone had a severe impact on B-9876542's psychological stability. Hive insects have deep sociological bonds towards each other and long-term deprivation of social interactions and physical contact has severe consequences to their psyche. As a result of this, B-9876542's mental state began to degrade only a month after having fled. In early April, B-9876542 had managed to find her way to the German border where she was found by border patrol, wandering aimlessly on the side of the highway, highly intoxicated and with bad physical health. She was detained and transferred to the Berlin General for medical care, as other Hospitals in Germany were ill-equipped to deal with the highly specific need of care of Hive-based insectoids. Phychiatric issues and final destination B-9876542's mental state proved to be too degraded to retain any useable information about her situation. Psychologists struggled to diagnose her condition and her highly erratic behavior made it dangerous to approach her in a non-sedated state. The news about an Eastern Honey Bee residing in a German hospital began to attract media attention as well. The Berlin General would refuse to comment on the case and after ensuring B-9876542 was in stable condition, the Embassy of China was alerted. Representative Chiong Lau recommended against deporting B-9876542 back to China as she had already put on a wanted list. Furthermore, crossing the border is a crime against the royal body, the penalty of which is Exile, which technically made her stateless. The isolation from the hive also meant that B-9876542's psyche was prone to degrade further, making releasing her ill-advised as she was believed to pose a threat to her and others. B-9876542 was allowed to spend her time in the medical ward while the Embassy worked with the German immigration department to grant her citizenship. During the following weeks, doctors would not a remarkable change in B-9876542's behavior; being allowed to engage in her erotic stimulations had an immediate effect on her psyche and within mere days of engaging in sexual activity she was able to communicate clearly, showing no signs of paranoia or PTSD. A psychiatric evaluation proved B-9876542 to be in full control of her senses and cognitive abilities. She was thus allowed to leave the isolation ward before being moved to a public shelter until her legal documents had been filed two weeks later. With this, B-9876542 is the first and only Bee to have gained German citizenship aside from the Queen of Apis Hive, who holds honorary citizenship since 1845. Employment at HeroicOnes INC. B-9876542's indulgence and need for engagement in her fetishized production cycles made it neigh impossible for her to find work, making her live off of HARTZ4 (German welfare), residing in small government-owned housing in Eastern Berlin. She was approached in September 2019 by Dr. Heros Sooniecher who was looking for candidate for a special position in the newly opened HO Tower in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. B-9876542 agreed to take the job after meeting Dr. Sooniecher in person and discovering that he was fond of her fetishized honey production and willing to endure her special needs. She moved into housing on the company grounds and works as a life exhibit in the tower lobby, posing erotically for visitors. She can make use of all HO employee benefits, including medical and psychological treatment, both of which are primarily supplied by Dr. Sooniecher himself.